


While You Were Gone

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Luke is an assassin, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Skywalkers have very powerful abilities, and it makes them valuable. When he was six years old, Luke Skywalker was kidnapped and put through an assassin training program.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**2005**

_Chicago, Illinois_

“I swear, I thought you were with him.” Padmé voiced stress in her tone, holding Leia’s hand at one side, watching Anakin roam the street frantically. “Anakin, you’re scaring people.” She tried to tell her husband this while he grabbed people to stop them from walking by. Anakin held up the photograph he had of his son and demanded to know if they’d seen him or not. 

Then, Padmé was distracted by her daughter’s voice. “Mommy,” the six year old began to speak, getting her mother’s attention. “Why did Luke leave?” 

“I’m not sure, dear.” Since the sidewalk was getting a bit more crowded, Leia was lifted up by her mother. It used to be easier for Padmé to pick her up, back when she was smaller. It still seemed effortless to Leia, who held both arms around her mother’s neck. “But, he’ll be back soon…” Leia was only six, but she understood the tone her mother spoke in right now. It was slow and uncertain. Her hope was fading.

**2006**

A year passed, and Leia started grade school. She went into kindergarten alone, when the class roster was meant to have both her and Luke’s names on it. There were some nights during that handful of years following Luke’s disappearance that she would hear her parents arguing. Their loud, angry voices were muffled from her room, where she’d typically cover her head with a pillow in bed to try and block the negativity out. 

**2008**

One of the nights got worse than just shouting. While Leia slept, or at least was in her room for the night, Anakin had just gotten off the phone with the authorities. When he threw his phone on the dining table, hard enough for it to nearly snap in half. “They closed it.” Anakin’s words were low, and lacking hope. “They closed the _fucking_ case!” His voice rose to a shouting level, the anger within him nearly visible.

Padmé frowned when she heard him yell. “Leia’s asleep.” She advised him quietly, knowing that once Anakin got upset like this there was no calming him down. 

The married couple ended up shouting back and forth, pointing fingers about who lost Luke as they had been since the night he vanished. “Enough!” Padmé eventually shouted over Anakin’s bantering. She slammed her hands on the dining table, eyes welling with tears, lids puffy from crying. “I’m _done_.”

They looked at one another, and after a minute of pure silence, and staring at each other, it was mutually understood what needed to be done. “I understand.” Anakin nodded. “All we do is fight. There’s no helping it. As long as he’s gone- I don’t think I can do this.”

“Divorce.” Padmé wiped her cheeks clean of tears. 

**2017**

_San Francisco_

That was the simplest part of divorce, agreeing on it. Separation was never easy, especially for the children involved. Leia, abandoned once again, lived with her mother for those following years. She spent the summers with her father, who moved to another base of his company that was in California. 

It was an early May evening when Leia came downstairs, finishing the side swept braid of her hair. When she saw her father putting up the dishes, Leia smiled. “Need help?”

Anakin, after putting away the last bowl and closing all cabinets around the kitchen. His duplex sat in the heart of San Francisco’s lively environment. “Don’t think so,” he looked over to see Leia fully dressed, with done up hair. “And where do you think you’re going?”

“I told you,” Leia wore her light blue bomber jacket. She continued to speak. “Winter invited me to this get together at her place.” She noticed the face her father wore. One of concern and doubt. “Dad,” Leia smiled and shrugged. “It’ll be alright. I promise.” She walked over and gave her father a reassuring hug, and then farewell peck on the cheek. 

“Alright,” Anakin huffed a sigh, knowing that Leia was now eighteen, and that he really couldn’t boss her around as much. “You have your phone?”

“Always.”

“Wallet?”

“Yes, dad.”

“Mace?” When Anakin asked this, Leia smiled embarrassedly but nodded. She remembered when her parents made her start carrying pepper spray around everywhere. After this, Anakin nodded, and let his daughter go as she pleased. He didn’t trust the idea of a “get together.” He was a teenager once. That term meant nothing less than a party of some sort. Though, he couldn’t say that, because Leia would accuse him of thinking everything was suspicious. He had trust problems, since that day that he couldn’t find Luke no matter how hard he tried. 

Into the night, Leia walked with her phone in one hand and her keys in the other. She too had grown to be suspicious over the years, skeptical of pure safety no matter what part of a city she walked around. Nights were the scariest. But, she promised her friend and summer sister Winter Celchu that she’d be there tonight. Upon arriving at her friend’s place, Leia knocked on the door, red painted lips pressed together. After a few moments of not getting an answer, she sighed, and tried to open the door instead. It was locked.

Of course it was locked. Leia pulled her phone up to her ear after dialing Winter’s number. “Having trouble, princess?” Leia let out a shocked noise when hearing the masculine voice from behind. She pivoted on the top step, and looked down to see a man, around her age, at the bottom of the stairs. 

“No, I’m fine.” Leia reached her hand to rest within her unzipped purse. As she saw the man walk up a few steps closer, Leia shook her head, gripping her mace but not pulling it out yet. “I don’t need help. Go away.” 

At that moment, the stranger pulled something from his own person. He used a key to unlock the door, and open it. In his other hand, he held a six pack of beers. “After you.” He noticed how Leia realized how stupid she must have looked. Though, he then watched as she walked inside, and went straight for Winter’s room. 

“Who in the hell is that douche with a key to-” Leia busted into her old friend’s bedroom, only to discover it was empty. She walked over to the open window, and looked into the backyard where everyone happened to be. She watched the beer holding stranger hand the key back to another guy, who then returned it to Winter, who had the guy’s arm around her. Looks like Leia had some underlying fear as well after what happened to her brother. 

Looks like she hadn’t realized that she could be seen, either. It was logical, but she hadn’t taken that into consideration until the same stranger looked up and spoke her way once more. “Hey princess, you gonna let your hair down or what?” 

After narrowing her eyes down at the joking peer, Leia pulled Winter’s curtains shut without responding. Eventually, she did join the party downstairs, taking her jacket off to reveal a lacy white bralette top along with a pair of high waisted jeans. Her belt, white as well, had a buckle in the shape of a bird. “What’s with the pigeon?” Han, who was the stranger from before, asked her. 

With a slight hint of bitterness, Leia held her chin up and looked Han in the eyes. She looked at Han’s hand as he offered a beer, unopened, to her. “It’s a swallow.” She thought for a second, before taking the beer from him. “A symbol of hope.” 

“Hope?” Han rose his eyebrows curiously, but moved on to learn her name as well. He got a smile from her here and there, but watched her maintain that stoic mood through the night. Though, she didn’t seem to move along and be interested in anyone else.

When Leia left, Anakin did think about how he should work on trying to get over that underlying fear he had every time she walked away. He had to stop thinking about the potential that it was the last time he’d ever see her. To try and ease any concern, Anakin lounged on the sofa and turned on a movie. Some boring white noise he could use his phone while watching. 

As he was aimlessly messing around on the phone, Anakin saw a message notification from none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi. What was there to say about Obi-Wan? Other than the fact that Anakin had never considered someone to be his best friend, his enemy and his somewhat romantic interest all at once. Anakin was typically a man of confused emotions, but he’d never been as confused with anyone else. Even so, he felt more comfortable with Kenobi than with anyone else. 

Obi-Wan: Did Leia get in safe?

Anakin: yes but she had “other plans”

The text back had Obi-Wan chuckling to himself. He laid on his own sofa, not far down the street from Anakin. Between dozing off with the news playing on low volume, Obi-Wan remembered that Anakin’s daughter had been scheduled to arrive that day. He always liked to check in with Anakin, because he knew the guy didn’t have the best of luck. As he typed back, Obi-Wan sat up slowly, already knowing what Anakin’s response would be.

Obi-Wan: Need some company?

Anakin: of course I do

Since he’d been in pajamas already, Obi-Wan headed to his room so that he could change. He knew that the energy between Anakin and him was...unique, so to say. However, that’s what made it feel all the more special. Obi-Wan remembered almost two years ago now, when Anakin and him had their moment of intimacy. A night full of passion, followed by merely this unspoken romance which was only hidden beneath the facade of friendship once more. 

By the time he got to Anakin’s, Obi-Wan was in a comfortably loose pair of denim jeans and a cable knit sweater. The days here had already been quite warm, but the nights were still cool. His sweater, a beige off white, hugged his torso casually. He might as well have been in pajamas still, with how comfortable this outfit had been. Moments passed after he knocked, and Anakin answered the door. 

“Other plans,” Obi-Wan spoke about Leia from the context of Anakin’s texts. “Party then. I’m only assuming. Are you okay?” After years of knowing him, Kenobi had realized just how protective and tense Anakin got about Leia being somewhere he wasn’t completely certain about. 

After hesitating, Anakin shrugged and smiled shamefully at his older friend. “Yeah. As okay as I can be, I guess.”

Luckily, they were close enough for Obi-Wan to know how to distract Anakin. They lounged on the sofa, playing cards together while chatting about ambiguous topics. On the television was a news channel, low in volume but loud enough to be heard clearly. . It was the easiest way to keep Anakin doing something that wasn’t worrying so much about the loss of another child. 

Though, tonight was different. Anakin was acting blanker than normal when he tried to keep himself from worrying. Obi-Wan was concerned, but he knew that bringing it up would only upset the younger one more. “You’re too good to me.” Anakin whispered this to Obi-Wan, who just responded with a look of subtle confusion. 

“What..?” Obi-Wan eventually managed to ask this, putting his hand of cards on the coffee table. 

“I never tell you that. I take you for granted, and I shouldn’t. You’re perfect…” Anakin was moving closer as he spoke. His eyes were scanning Obi-Wan’s face for every single detail.

Before Anakin could move all the way in and kiss him, Obi-Wan spoke. “Anakin,” he whispered as well, eyes blinking slowly. All at once, all of these feelings he suppressed after their night years prior began to resurface. Most of these emotions queued him to move in closer as well, and close his eyes even if Anakin happened to be in a bad place right now. 

Barely after their lips grazed each other, Anakin yanked back. His eyes, which caught the television from the corner of his view, locked onto the screen. They became wide, and filled with a level of shock that Obi-Wan had never seen before. 

_“This just in: a reference drawing of the dark cloaked assassin who took down their tenth known target late last night has been released to the public. Authorities say to notify them of any information you have.”_

At this point, Obi-Wan had been looking at the screen as well. “What’s the matter?” He decided to ask this after the story closed out with the reference sketch in full view.

“That’s Luke.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gets scolded for revealing his appearance. Obi-Wan and Anakin try to decide what they need to do about their discovery. Han and Leia get to know each other.

“You let them see you.” Luke stood stiff as a board while spoken to by his boss. Actually- he wouldn’t call Palpatine his boss, because none of this happened to be voluntary. Luke listened to the same things every day from this man. About how he ought to be lucky to be alive and be able to live this luxurious life. Otherwise he’d be on the streets begging for change. Six year olds remember things. They understand events. He understood that what happened was illegal, and he had a family out there wondering if he was even alive. 

Without mentioning any of this out loud, Luke took the time to respond. “It was a mistake.”

Just a second passed before Palpatine backhanded him, hard enough for the slapping sound to echo through the room. They stood together in a Sith base out near the Nevada border. Outside, it was hot, dusty and bland. It’s not like Luke could go and experience the environment himself. The only reason he went outside was for missions or for training. “This is not some simple mistake, Skywalker.”

“I know.” Luke retorted with his response this time, a bit of sass in his tone. “I’m not stupid. I know that.” The young assassin repeated himself, turning away from Palpatine. 

The sun set slowly outside, inching closer to the horizon. Luke watched it from the facility, keeping to himself after he had been left alone. The Sith base was dark and cold, and all he yearned for was to chase that sunset. It had been twelve years, and Luke was tired of being cooped up here. 

Later that night was when Anakin saw the news. Minutes had passed before Obi-Wan spoke again, after hearing who the sketch depicted according to Anakin. “Are you sure it doesn’t just look like him?” 

No words came from Anakin. Instead, Obi-Wan stayed seated, watching the younger man get up and walk off. Anakin had a home office, and went rummaging through drawers in there. The sound was loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear it, but he didn’t move, figuring Anakin would come back. Which was the right assumption. When Anakin did return, he held up a sketch of his own. “This is the sketch they made of what Luke would look like as a teenager.” Anakin explained the sketch, which was alarmingly similar to the one on the news. 

There was no doubt that these sketches were of the same person. The only question now was about what they should do with this information. “I think you have to go to the authorities.” Obi-Wan got up, and gently took the drawing from Anakin’s tension filled grip. A slow sigh left Kenobi, who set the sketch down beside their cards. 

Anakin shook his head slowly at what this could mean, and they both flinched when the door opened. Leia walked in, jacket back on and zipped up. When she shut the door, she turned to see Anakin with his friend that she knew well. She smiled and said, “Mister Kenobi. It’s a pleasure.” Then he felt the off vibes in the room. The tension could be felt immensely, so she frowned. “Is something the matter?” 

“Oh please, Leia, it’s Obi-Wan. You know better.” As always, Kenobi tried to keep the mood light, but glanced over to see Anakin looking him right in the eyes. They weren’t about to tell Leia about this. So, Obi-Wan went ahead and distracted Leia with a conversation so that Anakin could turn the television off and hide that sketch back in his office. 

Much like her brother, Leia wasn’t stupid. She humored Obi-Wan, however, and spoke to him for a while before retiring to her bedroom. By the time she got there, Leia checked her phone and saw a few messages from an unsaved number.

???: It’s Han.

???: you know, the guy who just walked you home

Leia smiled while saving the number, and then got herself ready for bed. 

* * *

Over the next few days, Leia and Han texted a lot. So much that when she passed by Anakin in the duplex, he would ask what she was smiling at. It was true, Han made her smile. Of course, she wouldn’t give him that satisfaction in person. For now, she could let herself be charmed by this man’s personality. 

One night, Leia walked downstairs and smiled at her father instead of her phone this time. “Is it alright if I go out tonight?” 

The answer, simple but frustrating, came from her father. Anakin said, “No.” Much to Anakin’s surprise, Leia simply laughed softly and collected her purse from by the door. “I’m serious, Leia, no.”

“What?” At first, Leia did truly believe Anakin had been joking about this. It was rare that he didn’t let her go out, especially when it was just to be with friends. Well...Leia was going to see Han, but her father didn’t need to know that. 

“It’s too late. What I say goes.” Anakin was sitting at the breakfast bar of the kitchen, using his laptop to write a few emails. He noticed that Leia was still by the door from the reflection of his computer screen. Upon turning around, Anakin raised his brows at his daughter. “Go to your room, Leia.” 

Of course Leia listened. She’d never outwardly disobey her father...to his face. Up in her room, Leia rolled her eyes and got on the phone with Han. She was the first to speak. “Han? Yeah, hey. My dad’s acting weird and won’t let me go out tonight.” 

“So are you waiting for him to go to sleep, or am I helping you outta your window?” Han didn’t need anymore intel from Leia to know she wanted to sneak out. The window seemed to be less risky, since she knew Anakin would be up rather late. Han was there to help her with the drop down, and managed to catch her. The way he held onto her effortlessly had Leia smiling and looking up at him. 

“Alright, now put me down.” She muttered this softly, squirming some before her feet were on the ground. Her and Han left the backyard inconspicuously, and then went on with their plans for the night. 

Firstly, they got food. Han claimed to know the best underrated places of the city. Even though Leia was skeptical about going to the sketchier part of this area, Han reassured her. “I know this place like the back of my hand, doll.” Leia rolled her eyes when he said this to her. Once they had eaten, though, Han insisted on dessert. Needless to say, the duo found themselves walking by the water with their ice cream choices. 

Once she’d finished a bite, Leia looked over to quietly admire Han in the streetlight hue. “So Han, tell me, are you from San Fran?”

“Born and raised.” Han nodded once, shrugging. “And lemme tell ya, the charm fades.” 

“I’m sure it does.” Leia agreed, knowing that if you lived anywhere for long enough it started getting boring. 

“I’m guessing you’re not from around here.” Han saw her perplexed look, as if he shouldn’t have been able to tell. “Well, first of all, I never heard anyone actually from here call it “San Fran.” And, I feel like I woulda noticed you before.” 

Leia sparked a knowing grin. She went on to say, “Not if you’re from this part of town. My father would have a heart attack if he knew where I was right now.” 

“Oh, Daddy keeps tabs?” Han teased softly, not knowing about the truth behind Anakin’s protective stature. 

Without regarding the teasing, Leia went on to ask, “are you in school?” 

“Yep. Sophomore.” Han was prideful in his words. “Aviation training.” He knew the next question Leia would ask before she even fully thought of it.

No shock resided in Leia’s tone. “Really? You want to be a pilot?” She spoke and nodded. “Seems fitting for someone like yourself.” She noticed the way Han looked at her, knowing that he wanted to know as well. “I start college in the fall. The plan is pre-law and political science, law, and then hopefully get somewhere with that.” 

This was when Han mentioned that had been fitting for her in return. “So you wanna be a lawyer? Or, do you wanna be president or something?”

“I don’t want to be president, I am  _ going _ to be.” Leia had her own sense of pride now. She then said, “one day.” They walked in silence for a minute or so after that, and Leia finally broke the gap. “What’s your family like, Han?” 

“Oh, uh...your typical family.” Han lied blatantly, then huffed a sigh. “Well, not really actually. Never knew my mom, and dear old dad gave me up for adoption when I was ten.” 

“Adoption? At that old?”

“Well, I was put into the foster care system…it wasn’t so bad. It probably would’ve been better if I had kept my hands clean. I was always getting into trouble, so I got sent from house to house. Never made a permanent connection with a family.” Han explained all of this while attempting not to ruin the mood. He hated bringing this topic up, and so did Leia but he didn’t know that. All he thought was that he had been bumming her out. 

Even though she’d been a bit saddened and sympathetic for Han, Leia managed to nudge him at the shoulder and lighten the mood. Or, attempt to at least. “A trouble maker, huh? I would’ve never guessed.”

Han was instant with his answer, smiling back. “You don’t even wanna know.” He looked her up and down. Leia basked in the moonlight that bounced off the water and only added to the ambiance. Her long, silky hair had been tied up in an extravagant braid, detailed with pearl clips. To match the pearl’s color, Leia wore a white pullover sweatshirt with a pair of jean shorts and blue high tops. She had a simple but perfect sense of style. He finally asked, “what about you, princess? Aside from the overprotective dad and all.” 

There it was. Leia didn’t usually tell this to anyone so soon...but Han had just told her everything about his childhood. It was equally as bad, even worse than her own. Leia had been lucky enough to not be taken that day, and she was fortunate enough to have a good relationship with both of her parents. “My brother was kidnapped when we were six.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan keeps Anakin company while he works, until Leia gets home and is grounded. Luke kills another target, and Han has spotted him during his escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals week is over! Here is chapter 3.

Anakin closed his laptop at around midnight, unaware that Leia had been out even though he’d said no. He wasn’t sure how to feel about the information regarding teenage Luke being an alleged assassin. The sketch similarities wasn’t enough to go completely off of. Besides, it’d take a lot more for him to get the clearing at work to use his abilities to get to the bottom of this. With the Jedi, it was dire that you got the mission approved of, and Anakin wasn’t so sure he had enough intel to ask for permission yet. 

By now, Obi-Wan had come over much like a few nights prior. It was the weekend, so Obi-Wan decided to pour them both a drink. He preferred wine, but knew Anakin enjoyed something stronger. He handed the old friend a small glass of liquor and leaned on the counter. “So Leia’s upset with you?” 

“I think so,” Anakin looked back toward the stairwell, knowing she’d gone back up before but not what she’d done afterwards. “I can’t tell, she’s usually pressed about something.” Leia happened to be tightly wrung about many things, and always had a cause that she actively fought for. “I thought you had plans tonight?” Anakin sparked a grin after saying this to Obi-Wan.

A laugh came from Kenobi as he remembered those so-called plans. He told Anakin that he had a date, but was rain checked on at the last minute. Also known as stood up. “Yeah, well. You win some you lose some, right?”

It shouldn’t have felt weird for Anakin that Obi-Wan was going on dates. However, here he was wanting to know just  _ why _ Obi-Wan would want to go out with anyone else. Not only why, but how. He knew that keeping his mouth shut was the best option, but also knew he never went with the best option. “Don’t you think it’s a little weird to go on dates and- talk to me about it?” 

Just hearing the question confused Obi-Wan. While thinking of how to answer the question, he smiled and sipped on his wine. “You’re joking right?” Obi-Wan realized that Anakin was being very serious, just based on his expression. So, he sighed and shut both eyes before saying, “Anakin, I can’t wait around until you’re ready.” 

“I’m not asking you to wait around.” Anakin retorted and sat his own glass down. “I’m just saying, it’s kind of weird that you talk to me about your dates.”

Obi-Wan’s head flooded with thoughts, and he responded somewhat solemnly. “Anakin, you’re my best friend...I thought it was normal for friends to talk about these things.” 

“Yeah, Obi-Wan, but we’re friends who slept together.” As he pointed this out, Anakin stood up from the breakfast barstool. 

“It’s been years.”

“Yes, but it  _ happened _ .” Barely after Anakin finished speaking, the front door opened and Leia walked in. She stood still upon seeing the two men in the kitchen. 

She’d assumed that Anakin would be asleep by now, and definitely that Obi-Wan wouldn’t be around. Plus, she couldn’t get back inside through her window. “Dad-”

Immediately cutting off any excuses that Leia might have, Anakin folded his arms over his chest and spoke sternly. “Obi-Wan, could you leave us?” Without second guessing Anakin, Kenobi did just that, raising his eyebrows inquisitively at Leia on the way out; as if to let her know she was in for it. When he was gone, Anakin went on to say, “what the hell were you thinking?”

“That I would just go out and have a couple of hours with my friends like normal.” 

“Leia, I said no. I’m your father and I expect you to listen to me.” 

“How do you expect me to listen to you if I can’t even trust you right now?” Leia folded her own arms over one another, huffing. “You’ve been acting weird, and it’s starting to concern me.” When Leia said that, Anakin picked his laptop up from the counter, and walked to his office. She followed after him, and continued by saying, “dad, is this about Luke?” 

Ever since she was young, Leia had been highly intelligent. As her father, Anakin was well aware of this. He knew about her skill of picking people apart from the inside out, and knew that she didn’t draw the line even with him. So, he heaved a sigh, and took action. “I hate to do this, but you’re grounded.” Anakin turned to look at his daughter, and held his hand out. “Phone, keys, and go bring me your laptop.” 

“It’s my summer break, you can’t-”

Without letting her continue, Anakin said “If you want to speak with your mother, you can use my phone, I’ll let her know what happened.” He watched then as Leia, on stomping feet, went upstairs to get her laptop and bring it back down. After she gave her father everything, Leia retired for the night in her bedroom. 

“We have received multiple reports on suspicious activity in the Financial District.” Obi-Wan Kenobi was half asleep in bed when that came through his radio. Mace Windu spoke to everyone on their commuter line. “Witnesses are assuming it’s that assassin from the news.” This had Obi-Wan sitting up instantly, looking over to the handheld radio on his nightstand before grabbing it. 

“Permission to look into it?” Kenobi asked this as he got out of bed, not wasting a second. 

“All yours, general.” Windu signed off then, and patched through a few coordinates of where this suspect had been last spotted. With permission granted, Obi-Wan got into his uniform and before heading to the Financial District, he went for Anakin’s place. 

Han Solo lived within view of the ports. He didn’t have that aesthetic view of Treasure Island, though. No, he had the view of the water...and nothing more. He lived on the top floor of a dingy apartment complex with no elevator and shadily cheap rent. Solo did some dirty work to keep his place every month, and the debt he was in to his landlord would keep him stuck in this city for what would probably turn into forever. Tonight, after walking Leia home, he decided to sit out on the fire escape and look over the docks just across the street. There was no white sand shore or crystal blue waves like someone from outside of California might assume. Especially at night, the water which was dark and the rotting wooden docks where countless illegal trades took place shone in the moonlight enough for Han to observe. Sometimes he’d get a wave or two from those modern day pirates on the docks, and he’d wave right back. 

Like everyone, he had dreams of seeing the world aside from where he was born. On the other hand, he knew the difference between someone like him and someone like Leia. People like Leia didn’t stay in one place too long because she had too much to accomplish before death. People like Han, however, didn’t stay in one place too long because he had people out to get him. Solo laughed at himself for already thinking there could be something with Leia. She was too perfect and blemish free. He couldn’t risk getting any dirt on her. 

This thought chain came to an end when Han noticed a peculiar looking shadow across the street. This dark silhouette of the night moved fast. These days, Han kept the radio in his studio flat on at all times. So, as he watched the shadow move diligently in the night, he listened to the breaking news. That assassin, he’d taken another life tonight. Not just tonight, but less than an hour ago. He’d done it in the Financial District and- 

That was less than an hour on foot from Han’s place. 

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han corners Luke, but fails to catch him. Obi-Wan and Anakin continue to follow Luke's tracks, while Han tries to fix an irreversible mistake. 
> 
> PS. My muse left me, but it's back! Also, if ya wanna be an editor for this fic, please contact me (details @ profile description). At this point, I'm editing my own writing which never goes well. Thanks!

Never in his life had Han been a hero. It wasn’t like he ever wanted to be one, and the times never called him forward. Here, on his fire escape, he felt a weight on each shoulder. One side compelled him to stay here and not stick his head anywhere else it didn’t belong. The other told him to go and take down that horrible person who kept killing people. Or, he could call the police. Han didn’t have a good reputation with the authorities, but that wouldn’t matter right now, right? 

Or, would they get this assassin arrested, then cuff Han shortly after? 

Would catching this guy clear his record? 

That was the idea that had Han groaning and going back in through his window. He gathered a few supplies, and put on his shoes. The last thing he did before heading out was grab the pistol under his mattress and load it. 

Outside, there weren’t many people walking around. He could hear collective noises of shock and maybe even a scream around the corner. That’s where Han had seen that ominous, quick shadow figure. So, he moved just as quickly, and stopped at the end of a long dock. At the end, the dark figure he assumed had been this assassin stood, a black piece of cloth flowing as a cape would. In the night, Han couldn’t see that it was a thick poncho wrapping around the suspect’s shoulders. 

“Is that a fucking cape?” Han asked this quietly. However, he didn’t wait for an answer before raising his gun and aiming it square to the killer’s chest. 

Just outside of the Financial District, Obi-Wan and Anakin stood together in their work uniforms, which somewhat resemble military clothing, only lighter toned. Over his uniform, Obi-Wan wore a deep brown coat with several pins on one side. “I don’t understand,” Anakin complained, and slammed his foot down on the concrete, almost enough to fracture it. They were in the middle of a nearly empty parking lot, where this assassin had last been spotted. “How are we supposed to track him down if he keeps running?”

When asked this, Obi-Wan looked around in the night. “I don’t know.” He answered Anakin briefly. “But, this lot is big enough for a chopper liftoff.” 

This was when Anakin turned and looked Obi-Wan in the eyes. “Wouldn’t the witness mention seeing him escape on a helicopter?” 

“Maybe, but-” Obi-Wan began to speak once again, and walked away from Anakin a few steps. “Perhaps he took out the witness before that information could be shared.” 

“I just...cannot believe any of this.” Anakin huffed on his own, thinking about the possibility of the assassin that might just be his son taking out an innocent witness. 

Back at the docks, Han didn’t lower his gun. “Alright, creep, enough with the mask. Take it off and let's talk like normal people.” Disobediently, the hooded assassin took out a weapon of his own. It was a customized dagger that glittered in the moonlight. Han got one good glance at it, and sighed. It would definitely suck to get stabbed through with that thing. To try and keep things civil, Han continued by saying, “Alright buddy, there’s no need for-”

That was when he did let go of his weapon. Not by choice. Han felt the pistol in his grip get yanked away by...the wind? No, because in a matter of seconds, the enemy in front of him held it. What kind of witchcraft was this? Han stepped back, and raised his hands. 

Han wondered if he was about to die. Still, all he could think about was Leia, and the regret he felt about not getting to know her better. He should have held her hand on that walk home, or maybe even kissed her before letting her go back into her house for the night. 

Leia was the one thing going through Han’s head.

As if he had plucked it right from his head, Han listened to the enemy ask, “Leia?” At first, Han just thought he’d said her name out loud. He couldn’t get over the feeling of something invasive in his head...but there was no such thing as magic, and people can’t read minds. “Leia who?”

“Leia-uh…” Han stammered, unsure if he should even say her surname to this guy. “What’s it to ya?” 

In response, the assassin walked closer to Han, keeping the pistol aimed perfectly at his chest. “What is her last name?” Each word had a threatening pause between them. 

It wasn’t until the gun’s barrel basically hit his chest that Han responded. “Skywalker.” 

Han felt his pistol slammed against his chest as the enemy ran off, and gripped onto it once more. “Wait a second- why in the hell do you care?!” Solo shouted after the diligent assassin who ran off into the night. Seconds after he’d been out of sight, Han slumped his shoulders at the sight of a few authorities approaching the dock. “Listen, fellas, this isn’t what it looks like.”

Obi-Wan Kenobi was the first to approach the scene fully. He put a hand to Anakin’s chest to keep him from interrogating immediately. “Is that so? Because it  _ does _ look like a scumrat in possession of a weapon in the wrong part of this city.” 

“We won’t bother you as long as you answer us.” Anakin took control of the conversation now, and folded both arms over his chest while looking the younger man up and down. “Have you seen that cloaked killer from the news around here?”

After a groan, Han nodded. “Yes, and he just left. If you go now, you can probably catch up. But- ya didn’t hear it from me. Actually...you did hear it from me! Sorry, that’s a force of habit. But, if you could tell your buddies down at the station Han Solo did this, that’d be great. Alright, bye now.” With that, Han ran off without regarding the two men who went off in the other direction after that killer. 

“Han Solo,” Anakin said the name out loud.

Obi-Wan responded to the out loud thought from his counterpart as they ran off in the direction given. “Do you know him?”

“No, but I think Leia does. They’ve been talking a lot since she got back.”

Meanwhile, Han made his way for his bike; a Harley he’d won in a bet one time. The motorcycle was black with fiery golden accents, and matched his helmet perfectly. He didn’t know who this masked killer was, but he knew he couldn’t let Leia get hurt. 

In her room, Leia sat at her desk writing in a leather covered journal. She did this every night, and had since she was very young. Her therapist, which she’d gotten soon after Luke disappeared, mentioned it being helpful for her to put her emotions into writing. In tonight’s entry, she wrote about her father, and her concern for his sudden erratic behavior. She also wrote some about Han, and doodled a small picture of what their date looked like. At least- what she called a date in the entry. She wondered if Han even considered it that much. 

Speaking of, Leia turned around in her desk chair when a thud had been heard at her window. Small pebbles hit the glass pane every few seconds, until she was there to open it and respond. “What on earth are you doing? Han, it’s almost two in the morning.” 

Han was still taking his bike helmet off when Leia said this to him. “I know, Leia, just listen to me. I did something bad, and I want to make sure you’re safe.”

“What did you-”

“Is your dad there?”

“Ugh, Han, I’ve no clue! He got called out for the night, I think he’s going for that assassin from the news.” Leia sighed. “Would you just calm down and tell me what happened?” Then, Leia noticed it. She saw the gun hooked at Han’s belt, and stepped back from her window just a foot, seeming to be confused. In disbelief, she asked, “is that yours?” 

Usually, Han had no problem lying. With Leia, everything was different. He looked up to her through that window, and shrugged. “Yes,” he answered clearly, but dropped his helmet when seeing her retreat back out of sight further. “But- wait! It’s not like I use it for anything bad. It’s not like that at all. Leia!” There was only one thing he could do to get her to open those curtains again. “This guy- the killer, he knows you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. <3  
> A few notes to keep in mind while reading this
> 
> Ages (2017 - the main plotline):  
> Anakin and Padmé - 35 (had Luke and Leia @ 18)  
> Obi-Wan - 38  
> Luke and Leia - 18  
> Han - 20
> 
> Anakin and Obi-Wan both work at a company where they use their abilities for solving issues around the world. It works as the Jedi placeholder in modern earth. All of the employees are Force sensitive, but Skywalkers (such as Anakin) are much more powerful than any other bloodline. The company will be called Jedi for simplifying purposes. The company that kidnaps Force sensitives and trains them to be villains will be called Sith. 
> 
> This is a combination of canon movie plotline and legend plotlines. Mainly the movie's canon storyline.


End file.
